


整蛊大作战

by UFOpurin



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFOpurin/pseuds/UFOpurin
Summary: 他来找脱队的祥生和汐恩，找是找到了，但是他却看到了不应该看的，只属于两个人之间的秘密
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion, 鶴平
Kudos: 5





	整蛊大作战

一场整蛊引发的故事。  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓  
↓

“要是被发现了怎么办？”大平祥生的声音很轻。  
“不会的，放心。”鹤房也压低声音安慰着他。  
两个人躲在饮料自动贩卖机的后面，在走廊尽头的不远处还听到了staff的声音。  
大平祥生贴着墙壁，头靠在鹤房的肩膀上，紧紧地抱住鹤房，“在他们面前，千万不要暴露了。”  
“他们不会知道的。”  
大平祥生沉默了一会儿，又开口：“再抱一会儿。”  
“全听你的。”  
鹤房说着，收紧了双臂。

！！！  
如果要用一句话来描述与那城奖的心情，那就是在草原上狂奔的野马，大大的感叹号和问号在脑袋中乱飙。  
他默默地放开用手拨开的装饰大盆栽的绿叶，慢慢地掉头往回走。  
他走得平静，但是步伐已经乱了，等他反应过来已经不知道为何走进了厕所。他现在的思绪已经混乱到了打结的地步，像以前比赛时候解九连环怎么都解不出的时候。  
他来找脱队的祥生和汐恩，找是找到了，但是他却看到了不应该看的，只属于两个人之间的秘密。  
祥生和汐恩秘密地在一起了，而且还不能和别人说，不想让他们知道。他不禁联想到:  
爱情是在冬日炉子上烘烤的可可曲奇，空气中会弥漫着甜香的气味。  
两个人是真的在一起总会露出马脚，既然他们不想让别人知道，那最好还是给他们打一下遮掩。  
直到队长默默退场。

大平祥生靠在鹤房的胸口，用很轻的声音，问了他一句：“奖君走了吗？”  
鹤房：“走了吧。”  
大平安静地靠着他，过了十几秒才慢慢脱离鹤房的怀抱。  
他听到鹤房的一句：去集合了。  
大平迟钝地点了头跟鹤房一前一后去集合了。

白岩一见与那城回来就一脸颓废的样子，就关切地问他：“你不是去找汐恩他们了吗？”  
是去找了，还发现了什么不得了的事情。  
但是作为一个呵护队友，不大嘴巴的队长，他什么都不能说：“不知道他们去哪里了。”  
佐藤靠在墙壁上，侧过脸看他们，“刚刚听他们好像说是去买饮料了。”  
“对啊对啊，刚刚还提到维他命新出的口味水蜜桃听说超不错，布丁说想喝，我还让布丁帮我带一瓶饮料。”  
水蜜桃……水蜜桃……  
白中透粉的桃肉，清香又甜蜜的汁水，那是青春洋溢的小情侣恋爱的甜蜜滋味儿。  
像刚刚躲在饮料贩卖机后面的偷偷拥抱的汐恩和祥生，享受沁人心脾的甜蜜。  
与那城奨瞬间觉得自己就是老文青了。  
鹤房和大平一前一后走回来，鹤房表面泰然自若，而大平祥生半低着头，眼神有一点飘。  
“你们去哪里了？”  
白岩问。  
“就是去买饮料啊。”鹤房说。  
去谈恋爱了，谁还会记得饮料。  
“那我的饮料呢？”木全向他们伸手。  
大平祥生啊了一声：“忘了。”  
“你们真的这个也能忘，不去指望你们了，生气。”木全气鼓鼓地不去理睬他们了。  
在热恋中的情人眼里，饮料只是身外之物而已。

集合到了回去的车上，作为队长的与那城和经纪人一起商讨着接下来的行程。  
而其余的人也都是低着头玩着手机做网瘾少年。

整蛊大作战（10）

可口可乐就是最屌的：  
-不得不说汐恩和祥生表现的不错。值得鼓励。

叫我神：  
-我的带饮料这个剧情简直是神来之笔。

Ren：  
-这样整奖君不太好吧？

可口可乐就是最屌的：  
-不想看知道自己被整后奖的表情吗？

Ren：  
-我可太想了。

正经人景瑚：  
-差点就笑场了，还好我学来了pokerface的技术。

See You：  
-这次感谢汐恩和祥生的配合演出。

Sion：  
-怎么感觉被整的是我和祥生啊？

Mame：  
-愿赌服输。  
-谁让你们游戏抽到和纯喜君一组最后还输了。

坚决不笑场JUNKI：  
-一时失误。

Sean:  
-那为什么不让纯喜君和汐恩演啊？

棒球拓实：  
-纯喜去演立刻穿帮。

坚决不笑场JUNKI：  
-对我有一点信心啊，Takumi。

大平祥生将聊天的界面切出，没多久又是line的消息，这次是鹤房的私信。

つる：  
-刚刚祥生的脸好红啊。

就是这样简简单单一句，大平祥生也不知所措地无法去回复他。  
他抬头望向离他坐的较远的鹤房，鹤房也正巧看向他。  
都怪白岩说为了感谢队长平时的照顾，要好好的整他一把，虽说这个逻辑不通不顺，但是莫名地他们都参与到了这个计划中来，而这个整蛊的内容就是灵感来源于某综艺的环节。  
让他和鹤房两个人装作是偷偷恋爱的情侣，让队长撞见，来观测队长的反应和后续行动。  
但是总觉得被整蛊的是他们两个呢。  
正好和经纪人商量好事情的队长往后一看，看到的就是鹤房和大平有意无意的视线相撞，然后是大平祥生躲避害羞的眼神。  
果然是不能暴露的爱情，却又抑制不住去看对方的冲动吗？  
艰难的爱情。

下车后，鹤房习惯性地问木全和大平要不要一起去看动画，本来想直接答应的木全，正好看到了正在往这有意无意看的队长，想起来这茬，然后马上背对着窥视的队长朝着鹤房挤眉弄眼，一边还说：“动画啊，不错。”  
鹤房想起来了计划：“对不起啊木全，我想起今天我们看的RE0你好像不感兴趣来着。”  
“你们……好了好了，今天我跟sukai打游戏去。”  
木全从他们身边走开，一边走一边偷笑：我的演技真的是万里挑一。  
“走吧。”  
鹤房对大平说，大平也回应他点了头。  
鹤房拉了一把大平的手，感觉好像过于自然了，又放下了。大平祥生往后一回头，看到队长，然后又转回去跟在鹤房后面了。

为了二人世界找借口推开翔也。  
习惯性拉住对方的手。  
小心翼翼观察四周不让别人看到。  
为了爱情，他们承受地太多，与那城想。

大平祥生和鹤房汐恩就这样配合地演戏，去演一对不能曝光恋情的情侣，演着演着就像真的一样。  
当大平祥生意识到的时候，他已经有一点躲着鹤房了。

“你怎么一整天都无精打采的。”  
鹤房观察了一整天了，就是觉得大平的心情不是很好。  
大平祥生最近想的都是整蛊的事情，虽然说好的是和鹤房一起演戏，但是他好像太入戏了，差一点就让自己都误会他们是一对了。  
“没什么，我有一点累了，反正队长也不在附近，”大平祥生顿了顿，“今天我没有什么心情看动画，你和翔也去看吧。”  
大平祥生果然不对劲。  
“你是昨天没有睡好，还是身体不舒服……”说着要伸出手去拉他。  
鹤房还想要深入地问他，大平祥生缩回了手，往后退一步，“我什么事情都没有，不用担心。”  
他转身要回宿舍，刚开门进去，没有想到鹤房也是直接进来了，大平连门都没有合上就一个人走进来了。大平越是说没有事，他就越是担心。  
“你这是干什么，我就想一个人呆着。”  
鹤房似乎发觉了，“是因为我惹你生气了吗？”  
大平立刻回复：“当然不是，不是。”  
他的回答带着一点慌张，又要离鹤房远一点，就再后退了一步。  
越是这样，鹤房越是要深究到底，大平也越是躲闪。大平都快要退到床的边缘了，他踩到什么东西一滑直接摔在了床上，摔下去的一瞬间拽住了鹤房卫衣的两根帽绳，摔倒的那一刻他想的竟然是昨天喝了一半找不到的气泡水的瓶子怎么都找不到原来滚到床下去了。  
鹤房的重量压在他的身上，而他的手还拽着鹤房的帽绳。  
两个人呆愣地看着彼此。  
直到鹤房开口说：“你躲我的我时候我以为我们又吵架了。”  
大平祥生眨眨眼，“没有啊，我们怎么可能会吵架，只是最近在整蛊队长的过程是不是不太好啊？”  
“提到说要整蛊奖君的时候你不是笑得眼睛都不见了？”  
“不是，我是指我们演戏、我们演戏过程中我觉得、我觉得……”  
大平祥生说话支支吾吾起来。鹤房继续问他：“你觉得什么？”  
“就……就……”  
大平就见到鹤房带着笑意地看着自己，“就会像这样……”他略微昂起头，亲在了鹤房的嘴角。亲完之后才完全意识到自己到底在做什么，连忙三连否决：“我不是，我没有，我不对，我刚刚……”  
大平想帮自己辩解两句，被亲后的鹤房，就这样看着慌张到脸通红的大平祥生，在他说接下来的话之前附身主动堵住对方要辩解的一切。  
两个人安静地吻了一会儿，大平祥生的手还拽着帽绳，越拉越紧。  
直到鹤房慢慢吻到他的脸颊，然后是脖子。  
“这算什么……？啊……痒。”  
“假戏真做。”  
鹤房简单回答他，抱住大平的腰在床上滚了一圈，变成了大平压在他身上的姿势。“骗人……”  
“我从来没不说假话。”  
鹤房认真地回答大平的问题，伸手托住大平祥生的后脑压向自己。  
刚刚才陷入热恋的小情侣沉溺在对方的呼吸和温柔中，当然是忘记了他们刚刚进门的时候忘记的那扇门。  
也没有听到他们队长关切的那句：“祥生宿舍门没有关上哦——打扰了。”

整蛊的结果自然是————

“抱歉队长啦，这真的是一个整蛊而已。”  
佐藤景瑚双手合十，向与那城抱歉。  
“啊？不是啊，汐恩和祥生他们真的在一起哦。”  
什么都是假的，但是接吻肯定不会是假的，他亲眼看到两个人抱着躺在床上接吻，他还好心地在再发生什么之前将门合上了，所以这绝对不是空穴来风。  
“是汐恩他们演技太好了啊！”木全也跟着说，“我擅自决定将今年的日剧学院赏颁给鹤房汐恩和大平祥生！”  
“他们是真的……是真的。”  
最后罪魁祸首白岩瑠姫拍了拍奖的肩膀，大笑而去。

END.


End file.
